


A Future with You

by oikabwah (greyaise)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, and Oikawa worries too much, and sad, but its okay because they are destined for each other they must be right, but then he gets happy, it gets happy, it will, iwa-chan is a sap, oikawa is thirsty, or well trying to figure out the future, tags always stress me out how do I tag fics I'm so rr y, then happy though, this was for tumblr, this was supposed to be a mini fic then it got long whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyaise/pseuds/oikabwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi hesitated.<br/>“We had a…conflict.”<br/>“A conflict? About what?”<br/>“My…future,” he said with a sigh. Oikawa felt his entire body tense up.<br/>“Oh.”<br/>Question after question raced through Oikawa’s mind. <i>What’s wrong? What were you arguing about? What do you want to do? Where do you want to go?</i><br/><i>Will you still be by my side?</i><br/><i>Will I still be your number one? </i></p>
<p>aka the fic where Oikawa worries about a future without his best friend and the guy he loves more than the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future with You

Oikawa stood in the hallway, tapping his foot while spinning an imaginary volleyball in his hands. Iwaizumi had been in the counselor’s room for a long time. Too much time. The clock on the wall across from him was rhythmically increasing his anxiety with every tick. What could be holding him up? Oikawa’s meeting had been so much shorter. Then again, he was already decided, whereas Iwa…

Oikawa spun the invisible volleyball faster in his hands. _Don’t think about it. Don’t._ He gnawed at his lip as he tried to think of something – anything – else.  Oikawa turned his head and saw two little bugs flying outside the window. He closed his eyes and remembered the summers he and Iwa spent out in the sun collecting bugs, foraging through tall grass and skipping through streams, always trailing behind Iwa and relishing in the few moments when he would grab Oikawa’s hand and lead him through the scary wilderness.

Iwaizumi stopped grabbing his hand now that they were older, and sometimes, when they were alone, Oikawa would wonder how his hands would feel in his own now that they were bigger and rougher from the years spent playing volleyball. Would they still fit together like puzzle pieces? Would Iwa’s hands be just as warm and comfortable as they were before, heating Oikawa’s eternally cold fingers? Would Iwaizumi brush his thumb against the palm of his hand while staring into his eyes as their heads leaned in and his hot breath puffed against Oikawa’s lips-

The teacher’s door creaked, dragging Oikawa out of his fantasy. His eyes snapped open and locked on Iwa’s unmistakable arm pushing the heavy wooden door open. _It would probably feel really nice to have those strong, muscular arms wrapped around my wai-_

“Were you waiting the whole time?”

“Of course, Iwa-chan! Unlike soommmebody here, I’m a chivalrous person who waits for his best friend,” Oikawa sang out while placing his hands on his hips. Iwa’s eyes narrowed in ( _definitely fake, I mean it is me)_ annoyance.

“Shut up, Asskawa. Besides, I wait for you, too.”

“So what took you so long, Iwa-chan? Was the teacher too scared to speak because of your angry face?“ Oikawa asked, pointedly changing the conversation.  He tried to keep his tone light, but he was genuinely concerned – no, _curious_ , there was nothing to be concerned about right?

Iwaizumi hesitated.

“We had a…conflict.”

“A conflict? About what?”

“My…future,” he said with a sigh. Oikawa felt his entire body tense up.

“Oh.”

Question after question raced through Oikawa’s mind. _What’s wrong? What were you arguing about? What do you want to do? Where do you want to go?_

_Will you still be by my side?_

_Will I still be your number one?_

“I hope it all works out,” Oikawa said with the best smile he could muster.

“Yeah, me too.”

It was probably strange, the way they never discussed their futures. At this point in their high school careers, everyone was talking about universities and jobs, yet Oikawa and Iwaizumi always danced around those forbidden topics. Everyone in the school knew that Oikawa had already been scouted by a great volleyball team for a university in Tokyo, and people would congratulate him every now and then, yet he and Iwa never spoke of it.  

When Oikawa was first scouted, he expected Iwa would be as well, but he soon found out that he was the only one. Oikawa wanted them to stay together, to go to the same college and play volleyball together for four more years, wanted to room and take classes and never leave each other’s sides, but Iwa wasn’t contacted by any scouts. Oikawa was furious. He was distraught. He was outraged, confused, disappointed, bewildered-

But most of all, Oikawa was heartbroken.

If they weren’t together, would they still be close? Would Iwaizumi stay his best friend if Oikawa wasn’t around to bother him every hour of every day? Or would they drift apart like countless other childhood friends and never speak to each other again? There was no way Oikawa could live with that. He needed Iwaizumi in his life; he’d miss his angry bantering, his proud smiles, the little twinkle in his eyes when he jokes around, the way his face flushes when he’s excited about a great spike or even winning an arm wrestling match-

It was at that moment when Oikawa Tooru realized he was hopelessly in love with his childhood friend.

And now that he knew it, he couldn’t forget it. When he saw Iwaizumi, his stomach fluttered, his heart beat increased, and he suddenly understood the nervousness all his fangirls felt when they talked to him. But he wouldn’t tell iwaizumi anything. He couldn’t. Not during a time when he was still deciding his future. So Oikawa held it in, kept his feelings to himself and could only pray that Iwaizumi would come to Tokyo with him, that they could stay together even if they couldn’t play volleyball together.

A couple of months passed. Iwaizumi was over at Oikawa’s house, watching the strange alien documentaries he promised Oikawa he’d watch. The credits were scrolling down the screen. Oikawa glanced over at Iwaizumi, who was casually leaning back on his couch, face scrunched as he processed all the knowledge – or shit, as Iwa would call it – he just watched. He had to ask. He _had_ to. And this was a perfect time to, right? Right? Oikawa took a deep breath and shot the question before he could regret it.

“Have you figured out where you’re going?”

The silence that followed was stiff and unnerving. Nothing but the tiny words on the screen moved. Iwaizumi slowly shifted forward, taking his back off the couch and resting his hands on his knees.

“…Yeah, I have.”

Oikawa clenched his fists. He turned and gave a small smile.

“Where?” He asked softly. _Please be Tokai…please….or at least in Tokyo….please be near me…_

There was a long pause, and Oikawa felt his heart drop. He averted his eyes to the rolling credits in front of him. He didn’t want to hear the answer. He didn’t want to know. Why did he ask?

“…Osaka.”

“W-what school?” Oikawa heard his voice crack. Osaka? _Osaka??_

“Osaka University.” Oikawa felt his jaw drop. _Osaka University?? That’s one of the best universities in Japan!_

“They have an amazing medical program for undergrads, and I want to become a doctor so it’s everything I could ask for…”

“A doctor? You want to be a doctor?” _Why did he never tell me this? Why didn’t I know?_

“Remember when you hurt your knee? When I was taking care of you, I realized I wanted to be able to help others who were going through the same thing as you. I want to help ease the suffering and try to prevent athletes from getting injured the way you did. I was really upset you were able to reach that stage of your injury without any kind of notice from a doctor and I don’t want that to happen to anyone else. Maybe I’m just trying to make up for not being able to help you as much as I wanted to, but I know that this is what I want to do.”

Oikawa felt a streak of water on his cheek. Then another. His lungs constricted and his breath hitched.

“Oikawa…?” Oikawa felt a hand on his shoulder. When did Iwa get so close?

“I-I just can’t believe-“ Oikawa sniffled, trying to hold the tears back, “you care that m-m-much-“

“Of course I care about you, why else do you think we’ve been together for this long?” Iwa said softly as he placed a hand on Oikawa’s back.

“b-but we w-won’t be together anymore!” Oikawa sobbed. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He couldn’t stop the tears. “Osaka…Osaka is over 6 hours away! H-how can I live without you? I’ll miss you, I-Iwa-chan. I-I love you and-“ Oikawa hiccupped and grabbed Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Oh god I love you so much, I-“

A warm, calloused hand brushed against Oikawa’s cheek, ghosting over the tears streaming down his face. Oikawa looked up and locked eyes with Iwaizumi, whose face had gotten much closer, and closed more and more distance with each passing moment. A finger brushed against his lip, then a hot breath puffed against his skin and soft, wet lips pressed against his own slowly. Oikawa felt his heart clench as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s chest and closed his eyes, savoring every touch, every scent, every taste, and burning it into his memory.

Iwaizumi pulled away slightly so his lips still hovered over Oikawa’s. “We’ll find a way. We can do it.”

At that moment, even though the future was still a mystery, Oikawa realized that maybe everything would be okay.

…

Oikawa stood in his new dorm room, scrutinizing every angle of the place to try and figure out how he could decorate it and make it his own. He dropped his suitcase on his bed and opened it in search of his volleyball posters when he saw a tiny box on top of them. He reached down and pulled it up carefully, examining it. He definitely didn’t put this in here, so it must have been... Oikawa smiled and opened the box.

Then he stared. His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but stare.

It was a ring. A tiny silver ring with little stars engraved in it. After what felt like minutes, Oikawa tentatively picked up the ring and slid it onto his finger. It fit perfectly. He turned his hand over, again and again, and he could feel his cheeks burning from both a blush and his huge, stupid grin as he stared at the gift. When he went to put the box down he noticed a tiny piece of paper poorly stuffed inside. He unfolded it.

_Dear Shittykawa,_

_You’re an idiot that loves aliens and volleyball, but I guess I’m also an idiot for loving an idiot. This may be the first ring I give you, but hopefully it won’t be the last._

_Have fun in Tokyo._

_From,_

_Iwaizumi (like hell I’d sign it Iwa-chan)_

Oikawa read the note over and over again in his head and seriously though his face was going to split in half from the huge grin that was stuck there. They may have never said it, but they both wanted the same thing, and Iwaizumi was able to answer all the questions Oikawa ever had.

_Let’s be together forever._

_You’ll always be my number one._

**Author's Note:**

> this was for an ask game, the topic was "Things you didn’t say at all"  
> this is my first iwaoi fic so please have mercy  
> ...  
> well that was an adventure... I hope you liked it!! :) I love Oikawa and Iwaizumi and they are perfect and Oikawa is my precious little nerdy baby and Iwaizumi is just such an awkward sap and I love them so much so so much you dont understan d  
> comments and kudos are appreciated :) Thanks for reading my fic!


End file.
